Grandpa
Grandpa is the secondary antagonist of Granny: Chapter Two. He is the husband of Granny, and also the father of Slendrina's Mom, and the maternal grandfather of Slendrina due to his obvious family ties with Granny herself and her family as well. Origin Little is known about him. "Granny: Chapter Two" is the first, and so far the only game where he appears. Nothing is known about him, except that he looks like a grandmother. If you kill him, he will fade after a while, and then disappear and be reborn in one of the points of the respawn. Appearance He is a bald old man with a dirty face and pale white eyes, similar to his grandmother's. Dressed in a dirty reddish-brown jacket with long sleeves covered with wet spots, gray jeans and brown shoes. There is a key on his neck, which some manipulations can get the player. His favorite weapon is a bloody crowbar. Behavior Grandpa will always spawn in the Living Room on the First Floor at the start of each day. He will often go to check the Bathroom first. Grandpa will shout "There you are!", "I see you!" or "Aha!" every time he spots the Player. When he loses the player he laughs or he mumbles incomprehensibly. Sometimes, he sings an incomprehensible song, or yells, "Granny!" when he is investigating a noise or the cameras. Sometimes he sleeps in the TV room next to the bathroom. If the clock strikes, he wakes up again. While he is sleeping, he doesn't hear anything. If he catches the Player, he will hit the Player with his walking stick, sending the Player to the next day or Game Over if they are already on the last day. Unlike Granny, he won't speak or mutter anything when knocking you out. Also, when he hits you, the camera flips around more, probably what it means in the game description by he "hits hard". Sometimes Grandpa goes into the security room to use the monitor system. When Grandpa uses the monitor system, he will start watching through the cameras scattered around the house. This allows him to track the player much more quickly if they're within certain areas. The cameras, while being watched by Grandpa, become triggered if the player walks in front of them, beginning to beep for a short time. If the player stops completely, the camera will continuously beep until the player moves, or Grandpa comes to knock them out. Sometimes Grandpa goes all the way down to the Sewer Dungeon to feed his pet, the Water Monster. If the player kills Slendrina's Baby, his eyes glow red and he will always know their location. Sounds Notice: The files will be uploaded soon * There you are! * Aha! * I see you! * I'm hungry. * Granny! * Laughing * Singing * Ahhh! * You want to play? Trivia * Grandpa is voiced by DVloper's father. * Unlike Granny, Grandpa can't drop any Bear Traps. * Like Granny, the player can‘t outrun him in Extreme mode. * The only things Grandpa hears are: Dropping his favorite vase found in the room with the piano, using the Iron Maiden in the Basement, shooting the Shotgun, and knocking Granny out. All other sounds like dropping items or stepping on creaking floors will not attract his attention, unlike Granny. * There is no mention of Grandpa in Granny, or any of the previous games in the series. *Grandpa's voice and design are similar to Erich Sann from the horror game Requiem for Erich Sann. *Grandpa will always wear the Security Key around his neck, with the key being tied to a thick piece of white string. The Player has to obtain the Security Key by either knocking him down with either the Shotgun or the Stun Gun or just waiting for Grandpa to sleep. However, if you play on Practice or when you play with Granny only, the Security Key is placed randomly in the house. *There was a glitch that can make Grandpa freeze forever when he is sleeping by using the Stun Gun. However, it was patched in 0.8.4. *Even if you have already taken the Security Key, and locked the Security Room with the Door Lock, Grandpa can still enter the Security Room. *If Grandpa sees the Player while he's right next to Granny when her back is facing the player, Granny will start chasing the player with Grandpa. Gallery Granny Chapter Two.jpg|Grandpa with Granny in the Main Menu. StunGrandpaGlitchbyVivid.png|Grandpa gets stuck glitch. Credits to Vividplays Channel ChasinGRP.PNG|Grandpa chasing The Player. ELECGR.PNG|Grandpa's Necklace creating Electricity. JUMPGPH.PNG|Jumpscare FullGRAN.PNG|Full Apperance GrandpaDead.PNG|Grandpa unconscious, laying on the floor. Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Granny: Chapter Two Category:Important Pages Category:Unrealistic Things